roleplayrevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ordin Midasian
Backstory Ordin Midasian Hails from no land, more accurately he is from a mountain, the land was hard and barren when his clan first decided to make home their, but soon they gave it life, the farms were run by the human folk who decided to follow this small clan, and they fed the small battalion of dwarves, and in return they received the bounties of the mountain, which was gold, more gold than a dwarf could dream to find in a single life time. Through this, the city bloomed into what it is now, rich with minerals and fine homes. But these gifts from the gods could not help them with one of their largest issues; their clan was dying, and they were dropping in numbers as the months and weeks passed, it was why they left their original home in the first place. Some say they were cursed by the gods, like King Midas of old, all he touched turned to gold, but when he tried to hold his children in his arms, they too, fell to his golden touch. And that was how it was, the families could not keep the clan going, they tried and tried, but time after time they would pass on in a silent slumber of infancy. That was until Ordin was born, under the clan Leader, Feyorin Midasian, Who for the first time in years of his life, cried when he saw his only son, had survived the first night, unlike all those new born around him. The Miracle was rejoiced through the ageing town, by all but the Humans who they lived along side, They saw young Ordin as a curse upon all those around him, his eyes and hair of gold, an essence of the curse that had fallen upon the Midasian Clan. And one by one, they all soon left, human after human, taking man, woman and child with them. And the dwarves were left by them selves, with no one to supply them with the food they needed to keep going, and thus they too left, all but Feyorin and a small remnants of the fine clan was left soon after; having been to stubborn to leave their new home, and all the gold. Years would pass, as the dwarves miners dug down and down, into the hard earth to find the treasures beneath, and young Ordin would grow, and live, and feel sadness in these times, Life after life fell to the floor around him as he kept going, the woes of his burden and supposed curse were soon beginning to effect those around him, who began to see him as the reason the clan was dying. And this would be how it was for years and years, until one day Feyorin would finally give up his ghost, having done all he can for his clan, and his son. So Ordin was now the clan chief. But through the city, no whisper was heard, no cheer of joy for a new chief, the dust held like a thick mist in the air. No one knew what would befall them all, but they were to blame, that is certain. With the chief’s passing, the miners kept on, and soon they broke through into a great cave, and there hearts wept with joy as the sight of the glistening diamond encrusted walls glistened and shone in the torch light. But you cannot take without giving something in return, On the year 303, with the celebraition of this discovery, and the hundredth year of the city's life, A day of tragedy would strike, as an earthquake struck the city, The walls shook, and the Towers crumbled, But for the Clan, they would end there, For you see the Clan was celebraiting in the Grand Hall, but as the earth quake struck, the hall crumbled, as did much of the dwarven city, sealing away all those who were in the mountain save a few. Ordin was among those to survive, but he would be haunted by the memories of the deaths of those he held dearest. Physical Appearance The Dwarf is the average height of a dwarf, (around 4ft10” to 5ft3”) but his beard is full and thick, his muscles toned and strong, but his eyes are dull and lifeless, showing a life of woes and misery that would drive a man insane, but that is his cure, as with insanity, you forget your life and the troubles, but as he was not, he would re-live them again and again in his memories. His armour is thick and polished, a gold trim lacing the plates of dwarven iron and craftsmen ship, Personality: He was always a good dwarf in his life, he knew what was right, and what was wrong, he knew to not steal, to not lie, to not dis-respect others, etc. but he was also a heavy drinker, his thirst for the golden brew was unmatched, and through this his personality would change from day to day, one day he would lend a helping hand, and the other he'd rather just hit something with an axe, but he was a good dwarf, if not one with a quick temper, and an un-canny, but all together stupid bravery. Personality Ordin is a brave Dwarf, having to have faced his fears from a young age, little scared him and he tends to face his prblems face on. He as do many dwarves has a deep love of Ale, but the torment of the memories from that fateful day drove him to drink his heart out, pouring his sorrows into the mug as he drank them down. He rarely shows a tear, but he will not hide his sadness when those memories come back, and he tells those around him, those who will listen the plights he has faced. He As a lord of an empty City, wishes for it to thrive again as it did in his youth, and those who discovered it, are welcome within the walls. He often offers outsiders a home, after he knows they are good people. He Is happy and joyus for most of the time, but he doubts magic, feeling it is to tempermental, and is only fit to be infused with a tool with the magical runes of old. He also follows neither Notch or Herobrine, but instead the Nordic Gods, which say that dwarves were formed from the grubs found in the ice giants body who forms the world.